With You
by Bubblies
Summary: Sequel to Hurdles. Arizona's family comes to visit. Callie helps her handle what's left behind when they leave.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again :-)

Sequel to Hurdles, but I'm not really sure that it'll matter if you've read it or not.

I don't own anything, except maybe some made up characters blah blah blah.

Feedback please. Feedback keeps my writing quicker ;-)

* * *

"Wow." Callie smiled, "This is nice. My stuff here at your place. It's nice."

Calliope Torres had just found a home for the last object in the last of her boxes. She had officially moved in, and had a bottle of wine to celebrate.

Arizona smiled as Callie poured her a glass, "No, Calliope, your stuff here at _our_ place."

The girls held up their glasses and smiled at each other, "To us," they both said before taking a sip.

Callie took in a deep breath as she smiled and surveyed the room. Arizona's bright blue eyes caught her attention. The blonde smiled and lit up the whole room. That smile still took Callie's breath away and she loved it. Leaning in for a kiss, she mischeviously whispered, "No worrying about interruptions here." Arizona giggled and welcomed her lover's lips to her own, only to pull back again, looking slightly guilty.

"I knew there was something I forgot."

Calliope raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"We live together now, so this is a serious relationship, right? One in which we should meet each other's parents. Well I've already met your Dad, but that wasn't really planned, not that that's the point. The point is...you wouldn't object to meeting my parents, would you?"

A smile spread across Callie's face, "Of course not! I'd love to meet them!"

"Great!" Arizona exclaimed, slightly nervously, "How about tomorrow?"

Her girlfriend's eyes grew wide as she nearly spit out the wine she'd just sipped, "Tomorrow?"

Arizona laughed nervously, "They're coming to stay for the weekend... Surprise!..?"

Callie smiled at the guilty expression that still plagued her girlfriend's face, "Yeah a surprise, but a good one. I'd love to meet your parents."

"And my sister and my niece and nephew."

"Even better. Although...I didn't even know you had a sister, or a niece or nephew."

Arizona's pager went off. She picked it up and sighed, "Sorry, I have to go." She kissed Callie on the cheek and walked to the door.

Callie frowned as Arizona left. She realised she didn't actually know all that much about her girlfriend. She knew her favourite food, her favourite colour, where she liked to be kissed, when she wanted a hug and when she didn't, and she knew when Arizona's smile was genuine or covering up frustration or pain from work, but she didn't know much about Arizona's family or her life before Seattle Grace. She knew Arizona's father was a Military man, as was her brother who had died in Iraq, but she never talked about them often, and Callie never wanted to pry.

Arizona arrived back home a few hours later to find Callie sitting on the couch with a notepad and pen in her hand.

"What ya doing?" Arizona smiled as she approached the couch. She took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I'm writing a list of things I don't know about you."

The blonde looked at the list, "That's an awfully long list."

"I know. I don't know anything about you!"

"Yet you know me better than anyone," Arizona grinned playfully as she stood up to pour herself a drink.

"I'm serious Arizona. If anyone asked me what school you went to, I wouldn't know."

"Why is that important?"

Callie got up and followed Arizona into the kitchen, "It's not, but I love you, and I wanna know all I can about my favourite person."

Arizona took a sip of the wine she had just poured for herself and considered what Callie was saying. She grinned playfully and took a step towards her lover, "I don't know what school you went to either," leaning in close, her lips made contact with Callie's soft cheek. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued as seductively as she could, "We could have some fun with this."

Callie grinned and followed Arizona back into the living room. Arizona put down her glass on the coffee table and picked up the list that Callie had written.

"What did you have in mind?"

"For every piece of new information you gain...you lose an item of clothing and vise versa."

Torres raised her eyebrows at this suggestion, "And when we've run out of clothes...?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand, pulling her in close, "Maybe we could do that...after..."

"Oh no Calliope, you wanted to learn about Miss Arizona Robbins, so you're just going to have to wait 'til enough questions are answered." Arizona stepped back, out of Callie's reach and held up the notepad, "Number one...my family. My parents are Daniel and Susanne Robbins. Together, they had two lovely children; my older brother William, and my awesome self. William married Carolyn, and she gave me a beautiful niece and nephew to remember him by." Not wanting to get sad and spoil the fun, Arizona quickly wrapped it up, "And that is my family, so for that piece of information, I want your shirt."

Callie grinned and took of her shirt, throwing it at Arizona, "You already know about my family, so what do you want to know in exchange for _your_ shirt?"

Arizona looked at the list again, but couldn't stop a lone lear from escaping and making it's way down her cheek. The tear didn't go unnoticed by Callie, who was by Arizona's side, with her arms around her the moment she saw it. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really I am." Arizona smiled, wiping the tear away, "I'm the one who wanted to play this game anyway." Her tough front broke and her voice wavered at the end of the sentence. It wasn't a lone tear; it was just the beginning. Rolling her lips in, Arizona tried to hold it back, but it came anyway, and she broke into violent sobs in Callie's arms.

Her heart breaking with every sob, Callie just held her girlfriend close, gently stroking her hair. She sat down on the couch, bringing Arizona with her. She gently laid the blonde's head in her lap and let her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit lame, I'm sorry. I just needed to get past this point so I could move on. Hopefully the next update will be quicker and better.

* * *

At some point during the night, Arizona and Callie had made it from the couch to the bed. That had happened many times before, but it usually involved giggling and nakedness. This times it involved a blotchy, tear-stained face. Despite the bad night, Arizona was quite happy that she had been able to wake in her own time. No annoying alarm or pager this morning; it was a day off, and for that she was quite thankful.

Opening her eyes slowly, to adjust to the light that was pouring through the window, Arizona smiled at the beautiful face that was sleeping sweetly next to her. She didn't want to wake her, but she just couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Callie's nose.

Callie stirred and smiled sleepily at the sight of Arizona's smile. "That's something I'll never get sick of seeing in the morning."

"I'm sorry about last night. I totally ruined..."

"Don't apologise. Seriously, it's okay. I like being there for you."

Arizona showed her thanks with a kiss on the lips before throwing the covers back, "I will happily thank you later."

Callie's smile faded when Arizona not only threw the covers off herself, but took them off of Callie too. "It's a day off Arizona," She grumbled.

"Yeah, a day off, which is why it is light outside. My parents will be here before lunch, so..."

"Before lunch?!" Callie sat up quickly. "I have to get ready!"

- - -

Arizona smiled as she watched her girlfriend change outfits for the fifth time since getting out of the shower. She sat on the end of the bed with a cup of coffee in her hand, trying to figure out what Callie was mumbling. She still didn't understand Spanish, but found it amusing to guess what she was saying.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Obviously. Calliope, stop worrying, you look great."

Callie was about to argue and try on another outfit when they heard a knock on the door. Callie's panic levels went up. Arizona gave a little squeal of excitement, and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"They're here!" Arizona grinned and bounced off the bed. She skipped to the door and threw it open; greeting her visitors with a huge smile.

"Mom! Dad! Hi! Come in!"

"Arizona, my baby it's so good to see you again." Susanne wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was bubbling over with excitement.

Callie took a few deep breaths; trying to calm herself. George's mom loved her, so why wouldn't Arizona's? Arizona had witnessed her father throw two grown men against a wall when she first met him, and she handled that fine. Arizona's dad was also a colonel. He could do way more damage than Callie's father. "Stop being ridiculous. Just be cool," She said to herself and stepped out of the bedroom.

Arizona was just releasing her four-year-old niece from a bone-crushing hug when Callie stepped into the room. She smiled at her obviously-nervous girlfriend, walked over to her and took her hand.

"Mom, Dad, Carolyn...this is Calliope."

Callie smiled, she loved when Arizona called her Calliope, but loved it less when others said it. Arizona made it sound so much better than anyone else, "Callie." She corrected and extended her hand out to Arizona's father. Colonel Daniel Robbins smiled and grasped her hand. He had good grip.

"It's nice to finally meet you Callie. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Callie laughed nervously. She was usually quite confident, but in front of her girlfriend's parents...she felt as awkward as poor George used to get. Daniel Robbins was a tall man, with grey hair that was short and neat. He had a youthful face, a friendly smile, and carried himself with confidence, but not arrogance; that Callie could tell.

Daniel released his grip and moved aside for the incoming Susanne Robbins, who threw her arms around Callie. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman who makes my daughter so happy!"

Susanne was Arizona in twenty-five years, and Callie wasn't disappointed. She could see where the dimples came from.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Robbins."

"Call me Susanne, please. And this is just Dan. No Mr. Robbins needed."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand again, and walked over to her sister-in-law. "Callie, this is Carolyn and these two rugrats are Kai and Jayden." Arizona motioned to the four-year-old girl, and six-year-old boy who were standing next to their mother.

"Rats that live under rugs? Well that's interesting!" Callie winked playfully and the two kids giggled.

"While we go get our bags, why don't you get the coffee started?" Dan looked at Arizona as he walked back towards the door.

"That I can do!" Arizona smiled.

Callie joined Arizona in the kitchen as the family marched out of the door and out to the car.

"That wasn't as bad as I though. And the kids are cute."

"What were you expecting?"

"Uh...bad. And..uh...not cute."

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie on the cheek, "They'll love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT!! I only just realised that the ending of this chapter was missing! Whoops! Hehe. Sorry. It's there now.

* * *

"So, Callie," Dan smiled at the woman who was sitting next to his daughter on the couch across from the armchair he was in, "What made you want to be a doctor?"

Callie had relaxed, and was happily holding the hand of her girlfriend while she listened to Arizona and her family catch up. She was surprised that the attention was now on her, "Uh, I umm, I was in the Peace Corps actually. That's what got me to enrol in med school."

"Peace Corps huh? Interesting stuff."

"Yeah it was. It really was."

Arizona's little, blonde niece stood up from her seat on the floor where her and her brother were colouring in their colouring-in books, and walked over to her Aunt. She stood quietly at Arizona's knee.

"Yes Jayden?" Arizona smiled at the cuteness that stood in front of her.

In a voice so quiet, Arizona nearly missed it, Jayden asked for a drink. Finding her niece absolutely adorable, Arizona couldn't help but laugh as she got up to get the girl a drink. Jayden took her hand and followed her into the kitchen.

Callie smiled at the interation between Arizona and her niece, and sat back smiling as Arizona got up and left the room. Her smile quickly faded when she saw that Colonel Daniel Robbins was leaning forward in his chair with a stern look on his face. He was looking right at her. Callie felt all that panic rush right back.

"You've moved in now. I assume that this is serious then."

"Y-yes sir. It's serious."

"How many serious relationships have you been in?"

Susanne lightly slapped her husband's knee, "Dan, don't scare the poor girl."

"I want to know how serious you take serious relationships."

Dan's eyes had not left Callies and she felt her palms start to get sweaty. "I take them very seriously sir, I-I-I was married once."

Alarm bells started ringing in her head as soon as the words left her mouth, and she mentally kicked herself.

"Married, huh? That is serious."

Arizona and Jayden entered the room again and Arizona took a seat next to Callie again. She noticed that Callie was tense, then she looked at her father and realised why.

"Did you know Callie has been married?" Dan asked Arizona without taking his eyes off Callie.

"Yes Daddy. His name was George, and he was a doctor too. He was going to join the Army."

"George? You haven't always been with women?"

Callie wiped her sweaty palm on her pants before finding Arizona's and gripping it tight. "N-no sir. It's sort of a new thing."

"A new thing? It's not just a phase? You won't just go back to George?"

"Dad, George is dead." Arizona's friendly voice was gone and was replaced with her stern one. It wasn't one she used with her father often. She wanted to say more, but thought she's stop there before she got worked up and...cried.

Daniel looked as though he was going to continue, and he wanted to, but he decided against it and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry to hear that,"

To rid the room of the awkward silence that was making its way into the room, Susanne clapped her hands together and turned to Arizona, "So, I was thinking that we could come in and see where you work tomorrow. Unless that would be too much trouble?"

Arizona smiled at her mother's ability to lighten the mood and change the subject.

- - -

Daniel and Susanne were in the spare room, and Carolyn and the two children were on the couch, which previously unbeknown to Callie, was actually a sofa bed.

Arizona quietly shut the bedroom door and made her way over to the bed, which was already occupied by her girlfriend. She climbed in and snuggled up to Callie. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's just protective."

Callie smiled and planted a kiss on Arizona's forehead, "Yeah, I get it. I'll probably be like that with our kids."

"Our kids?"

"What's with Carolyn? Is she always this quiet? I don't think she's said a word at all." Callie interrupted, not noticing Arizona was actually asking a question. Arizona deemed her dismissal unimportant and smiled at her girlfriend, snuggling in closer.

"She's always been quiet, but not this quiet. I'm sure she's okay though."

"You're awfully snuggly tonight." Callie smiled, commenting on the closeness between the two.

The blonde looked up at Callie and kissed the tip of her nose, "I'm just happy that you've met my parents. You guys can hang out and get to know each other and we can have Christmas and Thanksgiving together, with family, when we're not working, and then, after I've gotten to know your family better, they can meet each other and..and..." Arizona screwed up her nose, "Actually, no, that's not a good idea at all." She smiled, "I just want my family to like you, and they will. They do!"

"Really? Your dad seems to...I don't know...not like me."

"Oh he will. He just wants to make sure you won't break my heart."

Callie moved her hand to Arizona's cheek and steered her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. "That won't happen."

"I know that."

"Give me a name and I'd be happy to pay whoever has in the past a visit. I know how to fix bones, I also know how to break them."

"That won't be neccessary Calliope." Arizona leaned forward and kissed the woman who made her so very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

If you hadn't noticed, I edited the ending of Chapter 3 :-)

I'm kinda getting to where I wanted to be. Sorry it took so long.

Feedback Pleeeeaaassseeeee.

* * *

"Hey!" Callie smiled as she sat down at the table next to Arizona. Dan, Susanne, Carolyn, Jayden, and Kai were also sitting at the table, already eating their hospital food for lunch. "Did you enjoy your tour of the hospital?"

Kai grinned and nodded, but like his mother and sister, he was quiet and didn't actually say anything. Dan smiled at his grandson, then at Callie, "We did thank you."

"I couldn't take them the whole way, so I passed them onto an intern." Arizona smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Susanne put her hand on her daughter's. "She was a lovely girl. It was lovely to see where you girls work! William would be very proud."

"William?" Callie's eyes grew round in realisation, "Oh yeah. Sorry." She screwed up her face, wishing she thought before she spoke. Luckily no one seemed to notice. They were all sitting very quietly. Callie looked at Arizona questioningly, but Arizona was looking at her lunch.

Dan stood up and raised his drink, "To William; a wonderful son, a wonderful brother, a wonderful father and a all-round great guy."

Arizona and the rest of her family got to their feet and raised their drinks. A bit confused, but wanting to be respectful, Callie also got to her feet, but didn't have a drink to raise, so she just stood. "To William!" They said, then took and drink and sat down. Unsure of the tradtition, Callie was a bit behind them, but no one noticed. They resumed their silent eating.

After a few minutes, Susanne looked at her watch and nudged Dan. "I'm so sorry Arizona, but Susanne got called by work today. We have to leave early so she can back for work tomorrow. We didn't want to bother you earlier, but we have a flight in a few hours."

Arizona's face fell, "Aw. I was looking forward to spending some time with you guys and you getting to know Callie."

"I know Zona, I'm so sorry. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't." Susanne got up and hugged her daughter. "It was so good to see you, and check out where you work, and meet your lovely Callie."

"Are you all going?"

Dan shook his head, "No, just me and your mother. You can enjoy some more time with Carolyn and the kids."

Callie and Arizona said goodbye to Dan and Susanne, and agreed to meet Carolyn and the kids back at home when they'd finished work. Arizona was trying to be cheery, but Callie could tell that she was really disappointed. She grabbed Arizona's hand as they walked into the hospital and were about to part ways. "Maybe next time," Arizona responded with a feeble smiled and continued on her way to where she had to be.

- - -

Not letting her disappointment get her down, Arizona had managed to have a good day and was pretty happy when she met up with Calliope outside at the end of their shifts. Callie exited the hospital and walked over to Arizona who was standing by the bench. Callie slipped her arm through Arizona's and they walked arm in arm towards Arizona's car.

"Uh...not to be insensitive, but uh...what was that..at lunch?"

Arizona let Callie's arm slip out of hers and grabbed her hand instead. "It's been four years today."

"Oh...of course. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Calliope. We try make it a celebration thing instead of a sad thing. Couldn't really do much today, but we always get together and raise out glasses..or uh..whatever drinks we have..to him and remember that he would rather laugh than cry. Usually it's followed by jokes and stories of our childhood. They never get old. I guess we couldn't today."

Callie squeezed her hand before letting go to get in the car they had now arrived at.

"Four years huh? So Jayden never got to know him?"

"No. They never got to meet. But he got pictures and..and he was so excited about meeting her. He loved her so much."

Noticing the tears welling up in her girlfriend's eyes, Callie took her hand and gently kissed it, "Do you want me to drive?"

Arizona laughed, "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

- - -

The two doctors arrived home to find the place quiet and all the lights out. Callie flicked the switch and the light revealed the two children sleeping soundly on the sofa bed.

Arizona walked over to the spare room which her parents had occupied the previous night, and poked her head in. "Carolyn?"

With no response, she turned the light on. The bedroom was empty.

"Arizona." The tone in Callie's voice induced panic in the blonde. She hurried over to her girlfriend who was standing by the kitchen table. "There's a note."

A small piece of paper sat on the table. The handwriting was messy and rushed, and by the looks of the piece of paper, the author had been crying while writing it. 'I'm so sorry. I just can't do it. Please look after them. Love, Carolyn.'

A cry escaped Arizona's mouth as she re-read the note. She looked at the children sleeping on the couch, and then at Callie.

"This is a joke right?" Callie asked, but she knew by the look on Arizona's face this was no joke. "Call her. Maybe she just freaked out."

Arizona nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Carolyn's number and waited hopefully. Her face fell. "It's switched off. Damn it!"

Callie couldn't tell what Arizona was thinking, and she didn't know what she was going to do next. She put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder as the blonde sunk into one of the chairs at the table. She just sat, staring at the children asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

'Push' changed my idea slightly...mainly for the future, not quite yet.

Anywhoo..feeeedbaaaack :-)

* * *

"Four years? Four years and now she decides she can't handle it? What's with that?"

"Have you stopped missing George?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Callie was surprised at Arizona's coldness, "Okay, fine. I'm going to bed." She got up and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Whatever."

She stopped and walked back to her seat, "No, no I'm sorry. I have to be here and help you. I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what to do."

"I should call my parents. They should be home by now."

Callie watched as Arizona dialled her parents number and waited for an answer. She smiled proudly at the woman she loved. This was a huge, huge thing and she was handling it great. Better than Callie. She sat down, stood up, walked around the table, checked on the kids, sat down, stood up, sat down....she was freaking out a little. She watched and listened as Arizona explained the situation to her parents, and waiting anxiously for her to tell her what was going to happen.

"So?" She said when Arizona finally hung up.

"They're going to try find Carolyn. 'Til then...the kids are ours."

"Ours? We have to look after the-the kids? Us?"

"Feel free to go if you...if you don't w-want to deal with it."

Callie left her seat and wrapped her arms around Arizona, "Leave? Why would I leave? We can babysit for a while. It'll be like...practice for when we have kids."

Arizona buried her head into Callie's shoulder, "Uhh...no... nope...no, no kids, no thanks."

Callie moved a step back so she could see Arizona's face, "You don't want kids? You love kids!"

"I-I love these kids, and I enjoy the kids I see at work everyday, but I, I don't...I want to be...I like to be a bit selfish when I get home from work and you can't be selfish when you have children to look after and raise."

"Really?" Callie still looked rather surprised.

"Really Calliope. Why? Oh...oh...you, you want kids, don't you?"

The two women were interrupted by a little hand that was tugging on Arizona's sleeve. She bent down so she was level with the sleepy-looking girl that was asking for her attention.

"Hey J, what's up sweetie?"

"Where's my Mommy?" Arizona looked from the bright blue eyes that were looking at her, to Callie's deep brown eyes that showed concern, and back the the little blue ones.

"Mommy needed a rest and asked me and Callie to look after you for a while. She'll be back, you just have to put up with us for now. Is that okay?"

Arizona's heart broke as the little girl's lip started trembling and tears started rolling down her cheek. She shook her head and started sobbing. Arizona opened up her arms and scooped the girl up. "Mommy will be back. I promise. We can hang out for now though, can't we?" She pulled out a lollipop from her pocket and held it out for the girl that was crying in her arms.

Jayden took the lollipop and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Still sobbing, she nodded and tried to smile at her Aunty.

"Good! We're gonna have fun. Do you want a drink?"

The girl shook her head and wriggled out of Arizona's arms. With the lollipop in her hand, she walked back over to the couch and laid down.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind and whispered in her ear, "Got any of those for me?"

Arizona smiled as she turned her head so that Callie could hear her quiet response, "I think I have something a bit better." She grabbed Callie's hand and walked her towards the bedroom, checking that the kids were asleep on their way past.

- - -

"Oh Arizona!" Callie moaned in pleasure as her girlfriend's lips explored her naked body. Remembering there were children in the house, Callie grabbed a pillow and put it over her face as Arizona brought her closer to the edge. She arched her back and buried her face hard into the pillow.

That's when a small voice came from the now-open bedroom door.

"Aunt Zona?"

Both women jumped like teenagers getting busted by their parents. Callie sat up, making sure to hold the sheets up so that nothing was revealed. Arizona scrambled around, trying to find the right way out of the bed; also trying not to reveal anything. She sat up next to Callie looking rather flustered.

"Jayden. What's the matter sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

Arizona looked at Callie with an apologitic look on her face. "Of course you can, but why don't you go to the toilet first?"

Jayden nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Callie," Arizona apologised as they both climbed out of bed and hurried to find some clothing.

Callie just grinned mischeviously, "You owe me."


End file.
